


Drabbles From The Edge Of The Void

by 107Mitochondria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107Mitochondria/pseuds/107Mitochondria
Summary: Just some stories about kids trying to work through love, growing up, and the hands they've been dealt in life.





	Drabbles From The Edge Of The Void

The breeze was strong, swaying you dangerously as your legs dangled over the edge of the roof. Hal was a marble statue beside you, untouched by the forces of nature, as always. Untouched by age or injury, just a perfect copy of your own appearance, but without the ugly scars and teenager acne. 

"I'm afraid to die," he told you very bluntly. He didn't sound afraid, but you knew he was telling the truth. 

"You're not real. You can't die."

He was quiet a minute, considering that. "I'm afraid to not exist, Dirk. You used to be afraid too. Aren't you still?"

Now you were the quiet one. Death used to be an idea that terrified you. What happened afterwards? Nothing? Your brain was constantly moving, the idea of it just completely stopping and there being nothing left was... nauseating. You rubbed idly at the sore spot on your shoulder where a faded stick-poke tattoo stood out against your even more faded tan. 

The wind pushed against your back, nudged you towards the edge, whipped your unstyled bangs into your eyes. You told yourself that was the cause for the moisture gathering on your lashes. 

"Nah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun shone brightly, and the breeze was mild and pleasant. Your legs swung a bit as they dangled over the edge of the roof. You could see classmates playing soccer in the distance, despite the sweltering heat. Even with the breeze, you were starting to sweat through your tank top. 

Hal, ever beside you, ever free of human ailments such as "sweatiness", was abnormally quiet. Maybe drinking in the peace of the day, starkly contrasting to the eternal melancholy of your own mood. 

He took a breath as if to say something. A pair of bright blue jeans interrupted his form, and he faded away for the time being, interrupted before he could voice his thoughts. 

"Kind of a boring view, huh?" came the voice attached to the blue jeans. You looked up briefly, letting a look of irritation cross your eyes. Not that Jeans would be able to see it through the glare on your sunglasses. How dare he interrupt your depression conversation with your imaginary friend. 

Jeans sat down next to you, swinging his legs over the edge in a mimicry of your own. "It's still nice though. It's a nice place to think."

You very pointedly ignored him, for once wishing Hal was around to distract you. At least Hal indulged your self pity. 

The silence went on for a while, both of you just watching the world go on. On the edge of your periphery, you could see Jeans smiling a bit. It was annoying, though you knew it really shouldn't be. 

"I used to come up here a lot," he continued, a weirdly cheerful tone to his voice for how soft it was. "Usually when nobody else was here. Usually with bad intentions."

He was quiet, and you felt pressured to fill the emptiness that had been so comforting before. "Me too," you added, though you were sure he had guessed as much already. 

A soft sigh from him, and a breeze ruffled his mess of hair. Yours, securely styled, didn't budge, and it made you feel a little hollow. 

"Things aren't really any better now, to be honest," the boy went on. You were starting to notice that the optimistic tone was strained, like he was forcing it. 

"I think I'm getting a little better at dealing with things, though. I think that's all anyone can really do. Like, that's what it really means to grow up."

You were quiet, still, but this time considering his words rather than ignoring them. Hal hummed softly over your opposite shoulder, nodding his agreement. 

"Are you afraid to die today, Dirk?" Hal asked you, imperceptible to anyone but yourself. 

You shook your head softly. "I'm not afraid to die."

Jeans gave you a Look. Not the Look of shock, concern, maybe horror that most people would give you. He just looked sad, and understanding. You looked away, his big, pitying blue eyes stirring up a sick feeling in your gut. He looked too much like Jake.

"I don't want to though.  
Not anymore."

It was true. Your life wasn't better now, but you were coping with the shit better. Maybe you were finally starting to feel like an adult. 

Jeans smiled at you. You couldn't see him, but you could just *feel* the warmth radiating from him. 

"Yeah. Same here."

The soccer kids had gone home for the evening, and it was almost tranquil. 

"I'm John. I've seen you around but I don't think we've met."

You shifted your gaze over to the boy, his smile almost as bright as the soon-to-fade sunlight. You smiled back to him, for the first time in a long time. 

"Dirk. Nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and vague and nothing actually happened i just wanted these boys to be happy pleas and thank


End file.
